memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Memory Alpha now at Mediawiki 1.19 -- Report issues here
Last night, Memory Alpha was upgraded to MediaWiki 1.19 and a number of bugs and other issues have arisen. Please report them in this thread so that I can ensure that they are being taken care of by Wikia staff. __TOC__ Page moves by Admins (reported) Pages cannot (always) be moved overtop of already existing pages and inform the user that only an admin can do it. This even happens to admins sometimes. -- sulfur (talk) 17:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) CSS Issues Monobook formatting is screwed Are you seeing weird stuff with Monobook like I am? Did Wikia do an upgrade or make some change? -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm seeing a white background in the main article space instead of the usual. It was fine when I edited earlier today so whatever happened, happened since then. 31dot (talk) 13:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I'm seeing too. And for whatever reason, ads aren't getting blocked any more (using AdBlock+ with FF 13.0.1). I'm seeing the same with IE8 and Opera 12 as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, I too see the screwed up formatting. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::For me, I use the awful Wikia skin (so that I can see what anons and general visitors see), and the entire footer is utterly pooched at the moment. As such, I would suspect that the CSS has been botched badly on that front. I would also think that the ads may have changed URLs to avoid the AdBlock+ protection. -- sulfur (talk) 14:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that when I start to type an internal link, the autosuggest comes up underneath the edit box, and not within a popup box near where I typed. I never noticed that before. 31dot (talk) 15:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :They are working on an "upgrade" to the Wiki software; don't know if that's relevant. 31dot (talk) 16:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Is there a chance we get the Monobook back as it was? Everything in the background is white for me, too. And it is really strange editing right now. Tom (talk) 18:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh great, can't leave it alone can they? Yep, my page backgrounds are white too, and most text now defaults to black which makes things like infoboxes and the main page really hard to read. StalwartUK (talk) 08:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::so half the front page is in white and you cant see the links unless you use your mouse to highlight over them. Text is in black over most of the front page and on a black background. All the article pages have a white background (like wikipedia). I dont know if that is what they meant with "reporting" it here, but yeah here it is. Distantlycharmed (talk) 22:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::CSS issue, so moving it to that section of the page. -- sulfur (talk) 10:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'm seeing none of this, beyond what's below. Can you get a screenshot? - 18:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Here is the mess. ::::::I totally forgot how to upload pics and add licence. And it takes minutes for a page to load. Distantlycharmed (talk) 21:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's a monobook issue, so I've moved it to that section. It looks like the CSS class name for the background was changed. - 21:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Tbis has improved somewhat(I think due to Renegade54); I am now only seeing white around the article space and including the title of the page. 31dot (talk) 22:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Image categories and file description page - CSS The gallery for the image categories and the file history box on the file descriptions pages have color issues. Is this due to a change in the CSS name for these, as in something we should change, or something that will be fixed on wikia's end? - 18:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, there is a white highlight now on images. - 18:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I suspect that we'll have to change this due to our colour customizations. :And what do you mean by "white highlight"? -- sulfur (talk) 20:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Images with a transparent background, or at least some of the rating logos, have the background go white when the mouse is placed over it. This should be changed to #222, as we don't use white like that. Do you know what the old CSS classes were for these, so the new ones can be added? - 08:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :There were no old CSS classes, but the new ones appear to be in this sequence. I just can't figure out a few things now, because my personal wikia.css no longer seems to be loading with MW1.19. Regardless: ::.filehistory img:hover { :::background: white url(images/Checker-16x16.png) repeat; ::} :That's the CSS loading and flipping the BG to white, but I can't see how to fix that offhand. -- sulfur (talk) 18:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have to wait for the CSS loading problem to be fixed first then, unless someone wants to try it from central. - 20:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Text Skewing On certain pages (and I'm not sure how many), portions of text are off to the side, in a vertical column. Also, on some pages (specifically "Beta Quadrant", the bar with the phrase "Covers information from several alternate timelines" is split into two sections, with the page title in between. I've noticed these bugs only on the pages regarding the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrants--although it may not be limited to just those four. It's very disconcerting. If there's anything that can be done about it, please at least consider it, and thanks in advance. 00:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you get a screenshot and post it? -- sulfur (talk) 02:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Aside -- it's the articletype headers that are shot right now. -- sulfur (talk) 02:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Personal CSS not loading (reported) With MW1.19, personal CSS files are not loading from local wikis, and only appear to be loading from community. -- sulfur (talk) 18:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Text-align Text-align may not be working right, see the POTD on the main page. - 18:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Createbox broken for Forums (reported) Right now if you create a new forum entry, the namespace is doubled so that you end up with "Forum:Forum:" at the start of the article name. This is a known bug and documented here -- sulfur (talk) 17:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) GlobalUsage not properly configured (reported) is now installed (as per our request), but not properly configured as yet. (see this forum for further discussion) -- sulfur (talk) 17:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Slow JS Anyone else notice that pages that use JavaScript are loading slower. If it's just me, let me know, but the recent changes is like getting molasses from a long necked bottle. - 08:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's not just you. I'm seeing it too... I thought it was just me! heh -- Renegade54 15:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Edit conflicts Neither of the boxes shows "your edit", both of them have the text of the edit conflict, making it quite useless. - 16:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Next it happens, can you screenshot it? -- sulfur (talk) 17:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Redirects If you use a redirect and then try to edit the page, you will be editing the redirect. Good times. - 22:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Likewise, if you use a redirect, the "Discuss" link will be to the redirect's talk page.--Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Furthermore, History, Move, Delete and Protect will all relate to the redirect, but "What Links Here" will give info on the actual page. Go figure.--Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete and move If moving a page requires a deletion of the destination, the move no longer happens and the deletion "takes priority"; you are redirect to the main page with the "undelete" message. - 09:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC)